


A to Z Miam

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alphabetical, Donuts, Drabbles, Drama, Foursome, Hunters, Isabella Hewitt-Dunbar, M/M, Mason and Liam's daughter, Mason and Liam's son, Mates, Milan Hewitt-Dunbar, Mpreg, Multi, Nosebleed, Slash, Soulmates, Threesome, Trip to the Zoo, War, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: One shots about Liam/Mason through each letter of the Alphabet.





	1. (A)pples

(A)pples

"Heads up!"

Mason Hewitt thanked all the times he was forced to dodge bullets and werewolves for is quick reflexs. Catching the apple, Mason glanced towards his boyfriend, walking towards him.

Liam, smirked like he didn't just throw a apple at his boyfriend that could have killed him. He had his hands dogged into his pockets as he approached Mason with a wicked smile. "You caught the apple."

"Why did you throw a apple at me again?" Mason asked.

"In Ancient Greece throwing apples are signs of asking for one's hand in marriage." Liam announced as he smiled brightly at Mason who stared the other confused. Liam rolled his eyes, "Read the apple Mason."

Mason frowned glancing down to the apple reading the bold words in sharpie. Chuckling at the words, Mason glanced up at Liam "Yes I'll marry you."


	2. (B)aby

(B)aby

"I want to have a baby."

Liam stopped his phone calling immediately hanging up on his mother as he turned towards Mason. Mason's eyes were glued to the mirror as he touched his flat stomach with a wondering look on his face.

"What?"

"I want a baby. A little me and you. Don't you think it's time. There's been no threats for the pack lately, Derek is finally Alpha and no one we love is in immediate danger." Mason said his voice soft but Liam heart the fasting of his heart. He really wanted a baby but only if Liam wanted one with him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's have a baby."


	3. (C)ondoms

(C)ondoms

Stiles Stilinski smiled as he watched Liam Dunbar rip open his birthday present, clearly bubbling with joy. As the last piece of tape gave away, Liam slammed the top back down.

Fighting back his laughter, Stiles leaned into Scott's chest watching for the young Beta's reaction.

Mason glanced at his bestfriend before glancing at an laughing Stiles. Peeking over Liam's shoulder, Mason tried to glance down at the box only to shove away. "What the hell Liam!" Mason shouted as he fell off the couch from the shove.

"Nothing! Yo-I got to go real quick! I'll be back!" Liam shouted out as he rushed out of the Hale house holding the box closely to his chest. Mason rolled his eyes before slightly pouting as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Mason. Liam gonna share with you soon." Stiles announced ingoring the pack mates chuckles at Mason's confused face. Scott rolled his eyes at his mate's antics.


	4. (D)onuts

(D)onuts

"Liam Dylan Dunbar! Scott Tyler McCall"

Liam and Scott both froze mid bit. Both boys turned their heads to the side to see an furious Hayden standing in the locker room doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Liam drop his half bitten donut back into the box while Scott simply took another bit into his.

"Run." Hayden snapped as her eyes flashed bright yellow.

Liam and Scott dashed.

* * *

Mason and Stiles laughed as they watched yet another person try to take down Kira on the lacrosse field. Since Kira joined the team, every boy believed they could beat the girl even Jackson. 

"Stiles!"

"Mason!"

Stiles and Mason shot up searching for a creature only to find Scott and Liam running towards them. A big pink box shoved into Scott's chest as he ran Hayden trailing directly behind them.

"Give me back my donuts!" The girl yelled.

Stiles and Mason shared an look at their idiotic boyfriends.


	5. (E)xcellent

(E)xcellent

"Okay now move the square over to the left. Times the four by sixteen and you'll get your answer."

"Like this."

"Yeah. See Li I told you, your not dumb. You just understand things at a different pace then others."

Leaning over Liam pressed a kiss directly on Mason's cheek enjoying the blush on his boyfriend's face.

"Your an excellent teacher, babe."


	6. (F)uture

(F)uture

He couldn't imagine his life without him.

Life seemed pointless with Mason Hewitt in it.

* * *

Liam remembered one day, he asked Scott wants it like having an soulmate. It took the Alpha a few minutes before he had a answer, "It's like walking into your old house, you still remember it like the back of your hand the pictures in the walls, the location of the furniture, and much more. It warms your heart when you think about your adventures, memories and tears you had. It's just breathtaking."

Thats exactly how Liam felt when he meet Mason and now he knows he couldn't have a future without him.


	7. (G)od

(G)od

"Please. Please. If you can hear me at all. Please God, don't let him die. I swear I'll stop taking extra candy on Halloween, stealing his sweaters claiming he lost them, and I'll even attend church every Sunday. Please. Please. Don't take him from me." Mason cried out as he held Liam tighter into his body.

The other boy wasn't healing nor was the blood stopping. "Please I'll do anything." Mason pleaded.

He need Liam to live, he needed to live.


	8. (H)urt

(H)urt

The first time it happened Mason didn't speak for an while.

He didn't laugh, smile or eat for an long time. He would flinch away from the slightest touch of anything Liam related. 

Liam could still remember where the scratch was, even after he took away the pain and it healed up. Everything he closed his eyes, he remembers being trapped into his mind as his wolf attacked Mason. Scratching him across the face, creating an long mark from his eye to his chin.

Mason didn't blame him, he blamed himself for being weak.

One day, it stopped Mason approached him pulling him into an long hug. "It's okay." was all he said and Liam knew it would be even if he didn't think so. That day he promised to never let his wolf touch Mason again, even if it killed him.


	9. (I)sabella

(I)sabella

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Liam Dunbar couldn't fight the tears that came as he entered the hospital room. Mason laid out on the relaxed hospital bed, his face covered in sweat as an pink bundle laid in his arms. Glancing up, Mason sent Liam an tired smile as he waited for the other man to approach the bed.

"Her eyes." Mason whispered his voice slightly hoarse.

Liam gave an sob of a laugh as he glanced down at his baby girl. She already had an head full of dark brown hair, her bright brown eyes staring directly at him. Liam sighed flashing golden at the neworn who quickly flashed the golden back.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know daddy, pick one." chuckled out as Liam stared down at their daughter.

"Isabella Hayden Dunbar?"

"Mhmh, Isabella Hayden. Sounds perfect to me."


	10. (J)uly

(J)uly

"Hurry up with the camera Li! No Isa do not touch that dirty frog! Liam!"

"Coming! Coming!"

Liam rushed into the backyard to see Mason holding an struggling Isabella who was screaming about touching a frog. Chuckling Liam snapped a picture on to get an glare from his husband. Sitting down the camera Liam set in on the timer before rushing to scoop Mason and Isabella into his arms.

"Best Fourth of July ever!"


	11. (K)ick

(K)ick

"Oww!"

"Mommy! Uncle Jackson kicked me!" Isabella yelled from the living room.

"She's an liar Mason! The little demon kicked me first!" Jackson joined in. He made sure Mason was no where in sight sticking hid tongue out at the little girl and she returned the favor.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Time out both of you now!" Mason roared.


	12. (L)ittle Bean

(L)ittle Bean

"So an little baby lives in mommy's stomach."

Mason and Liam nodded as they stared at their five year old daughter, Isabella. Isabella nodded before staring up moving to touch her mommy's stomach, placing her ear on it. 

"So they baby lives in there like the beans I ate last night. Oh mommy when are you gonna poop the little baby out. My beans came out yesterday, tell mommy, daddy." Isabella ranted out as kept listening to her mommy's stomach. 

Liam laughed as Mason pouted having his baby compared to an little bean. Isabella giggled before pressing an kiss to her mommy's belly. "I can't wait too see you little bean."


	13. (M)ilan

(M)ilan

"Push Mason, push."

"I am fucking pushing you son-of-a-bitch!" Mason screamed as he pushed through another contraction. Liam winced at the grip as he watched the doctor twist his arms underneath the blanket.

"Okay, Mason I have the head. Now I just need you to push his shoulders out. It's gonna-"

"Get this fucking baby out of me now!" Mason shouted as he cut off the doctor. Nodding the doctor ordered on last push as Mason gave an loud cry.

"Congratulations Mason. You have a healthy baby boy."

Mason sent God a quick thanks before collapsing down on the bed in exhaustion. Liam immediately moved to take their son into his arms leaning to show Mason only to see the Mason's eyes starting to closed. "Mas?"

"Name him too, I'm ( _yawn_ ) just gonna take a small nap." Mason grumbled as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Milan Will Dunbar. Welcome to the world Milan." Liam muttered pressing a kiss to the newborn.


	14. (N)osebleed

(N)osebleed

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Mason. I didn't mean to I swear."

Mason nodded as he turned up his head trying to control the blood flowing down.

Climbing to his feet, Mason waved off Scott as he moved back towards the school. He knew Scott didn't mean to give him a nosebleed but he did tell the boy he didn't know how to play lacrosse. Mason gave Liam a soft smile despite the blood running down his hand.

* * *

Liam looked between him and Scott, who was particularly drowning his scent in guilt.

"Scott." Liam growled out as he glared daggers at his Alpha before moving to leech his boyfriend's pain away.


	15. (O)blivious

(O)blivious

Everyone knew Liam loved Mason such as Scott loved Stiles.

No one even had to speak of it but it was known.

Mason is always faithfully at every lacrosse game cheering for Liam. Liam would always walk the other boy to his class holding his heaviest book like holding an paper. There were small things that showed everyone but them.

They were just oblivious to it at the moment but they would learn soon enough.


	16. (P)roud

(P)roud

Proud.

Mason Hewitt never felt more proud until now.

He's witnessed Liam at his worst, and best.

* * *

The times he thought the boy would never be the same but he was. Liam didn't have it easy, he never did but he made do with it. He never stopped trying and never let it take him over.

Mason smiled as he watched Liam walk across the stage to take his diploma into his hands. He wasn't the young boy with the disability instead he was Liam Dunbar.

Someone who didn't feel ashamed of himself but proud.


	17. (Q)uiet

(Q)uiet

"Oww! Dad! Tell Isabella to pulling my hair!" Milan screamed as his big sister gave a rather hard tug to his hair.

"I only pulled it because he kept standing on my toes! I told it hurt and he kept doing it!" Isabella hissed.

"Did not!"

"Did too, idiot!"

"Shut up Miss Piggy!" Milan yelled into his sister's face as he shoved forward.

"How original Big Bird!" Isabella snapped back.

"Both of you leave each alone!" Liam ordered as he shoved his son and daughter away from each other. He was losing his patience with the ten and eight year old.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Mason!" "Mom!" "Mommy!"

* * *

Mason Dunbar didn't even move from his lazy boy chair as he turned up the volume on the TV. He just wanted a moment of piece and silence but nothing is silent in the Dunbar household.


	18. (R)un

(R)un

"Run!"

Mason froze as he watched another hunter appear from the woods. He couldn't run not when the pack needed him.

* * *

Aiden and Ethan were battling but separate now, the fusion took a lot of energy out of them, and they couldn't maintain it. Derek was bloody from multiple wounds as Scott took over battling Chris Argent. Allison was shooting arrows out as quick as possible with Jackson and Issac covering her whenever an hunter gets to close.

Erica and Boyd were ripping through the closest hunters, it's been two months since they came back but they looking for revenge. A newly turned Danny was directly behind the two, working on the hunters attempting to sneak past.

* * *

"Mason! Run! Stiles get him out of here!"

Stiles glanced at his mate, Scott once more before grabbing Mason by his arm rushing off with Lydia. Mason glanced back to watched Liam turn to rip the throat out of a hunter who started to chase after them.


	19. (S)mile

(S)mile

Smile.

Mason's smile was to die for.

He didn't smile a lot, at not his real smiles but when he does, and it's usually reserved for Liam. The way his lips spread and his eyes crinkle up, it lights up Liam's world, and he can't help but smile back.

It was contagious.


	20. (T)emper

(T)emper

"I said get out! Now!" Isabella yelled.

"I don't have to do anything!" Liam shouted right back standing in his preteen daughter's bedroom.

"Ugh! Why are you so annoying!" Isabella hissed.

"Your one to talk! Don't you dare walk away from me Isabella!"

* * *

Mason and Milan stood in the hallway watching as Liam and Isabella argued. Both Isabella and Mason were red in the face as they continued their screaming match.

Milan glanced towards his mom, "So Isa takes after Dad with the temper."

"Yup."


	21. (U)nderneath

(U)nderneath

Mason sighed as he relaxed.

Leaning back Mason smiled as he rested his head on his arm as he stared above at the sky. Trailing his fingers through Liam's head as he watched the stars shine above them. Liam sighed as he moved his head down into Mason's lap as he relaxed farther.

This was one of the few peaceful moments they had, and both boys placed on using it.

"Mason."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. (V)ictory

(V)ictory

"Beacon Hills has done it! Beacon Hills has defeated the undefeated Champions!"

Mason laughed as Ethan launched hisself towards his shared boyfriends Danny and Jackson while Aiden simply walked towards them. Stiles tackled Scott blindly the other boy with a kiss before Derek entered. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles's forehead before giving Scott an quick peck on the lips.

Allison along with a reluctant Peter cheered on Issac who was lifted into the air by Boyd on Erica's command. Malia and Lydia stayed seated because Lydia Martin doesn't run and Malia wasn't in the mood for it but they both smiled.

"Mason?"

Mason snapped his head back from everyone else as he turned to lock eyes with his best friend Liam. Ignoring everything he else Mason stepped closer to Liam grabbing the slightly taller boy's shirt pulling him in.

"Mas?"

"Congratulations champ." Mason whispered as he pressed an kiss to Liam's shocked face.


	23. (W)ake

(W)ake

Waking up was the best part of the day.

Mason loved it when he woke up.

Eyelids fluttered, revealing those brown, dark brown eyes of his. He sighed lightly, and turned his head, to see if Liam was awake yet. If Mason saw that Liam was awake, he would lean over pressing a kiss to his mate's lips before getting up.

If Liam wasn't awake yet, he would simply watching him until he woke up, his eyes fascinated with his mate's every move.

It was an great break to our hectic schedules with the kids.

Mason lived for those moments.


	24. (X)aroncharoo

(X)aroncharoo

"Xaroncharoo. Definition: ZA-nee Crazy, wild, overly energetic. The scientis-"

"Stiles what are you doing?"

Stiles turned around leaving his dictionary on his desk, giving Scott his attention. "I'm expanding my vocabulary."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Mason glanced towards Liam with an raised eyebrow. "Are they always like this?" He asked the other boy was they followed the couple into the library.

"Yup but it's funny sometimes."


	25. (Y)uppie

(Y)uppie

"So have you picked a name yet Isa?" Mason asked as he bounced rocked baby Milan back to sleep. 

Isabella Dunbar shook her head making her long brown hair swing around like crazy, as she stared down at her new puppy. A puppy, that Liam went behind Mason's back to buy. He older man felt like the six year old could handle a pet by babysitting the neighbors dog for two weeks.

"Yuppie, Yuppie Jones."

 


	26. (Z)ebra

(Z)ebra

"Four tickets for the zoo please. Two Childs and two adults."

Liam checked over the kids let again making sure both of them had their backpacks and cellphones.

"Come on dad. We have everything." Isabella stated yet again for the third time.

"Yeah dad. Let us go." Milan joined in.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything? Checklist. Tickets? Money? Snacks? Snack money? Backpack? Cellphone?" Liam checked.

"All check." Milan said while Isabella rolled her light brown eyes. They're dad could be such a worry wart about stuff.

"Its not like we didn't check it four times already." Isabella muttered ignoring the glare sent her way.

"Now where are we meeting at again?"

"The Zebras." Milan and Isabella said in sync as they started to slowly walk away.

"Be safe!" Liam shouted.

"They're going to see animals not prisoners. Now come on I want to see those Lions." Mason said as he grabbed his husband's hand to pull the other man away.


End file.
